


fantroll names/classpects

by Defiant_Delphi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiant_Delphi/pseuds/Defiant_Delphi
Summary: exactly what the title says
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	fantroll names/classpects

Briccc Miicha, Prince of Life  
Birich Goratt, Maid of Life  
Faviar Cirsta, Heir of Life

Byrnii Tarnac, Knight of Doom  
Mideth Poprin, Thief of Doom  
Savorn Karion, Rogue of Doom

Tinits Vibram, Mage of Time

Wrevle Nicroe, Prince of Blood  
Momtir Suprim, Maid of Blood  
Torqqe Miriam, Sylph of Blood

Trivae Arkerh, Mage of Rage  
Qaustr ??????, Seer of Rage  
Xianan Crolix, Witch of Rage  
Ghyrek Crolix-Nicroe, Prince of Rage  
Ayeral Ledjin, Heir of Rage

Lawyer Slutty [Ripran Variah], Thief of Mind  
Reemar Ahkrot, Prince of Mind 

Blupri Ahktic, Witch of Space   
Remiam Ahktic, Seer of Space [useless]

Moomin Zahhak, Baby of Heart  
Firtan Aldiar, Sylph of Heart  
Atalae Mieran, Heir of Heart

Crahlr Zahroa, Seer of Hope  
Byriam Lastic, Knight of Hope

Yennra Tenner, Rogue of Light  
Ygrick Qicwil, Thief of Light


End file.
